Waiting
by strflp
Summary: What happens when the Quinx Squad go to eat in a packed restaurant? Just a comic side-story to my actual Fanfiction that I'll upload in a while. Inspired by a real-life experience. Since it's my first fanfiction I'd really appreciate any kind of critique. Disclaimer! I just own the OC, Kagura. The rest of the characters are copyright and owned by Sui Ishida.


"They're late." an annoyed voice is heard in the noisy area of the restaurant.

"W-well It cannot be helped. Look at the terrace. They even had to move tables from inside outside." another one tries to console the annoyed young man.

"Tch..."another one clicks his tongue. "They could've give us some menus already. It's been 20 minutes!"(And I'm fuckin' hungry.)

"Maman...~~FOOD~~GYROS~~TZATZIKI!~~"a childish yet feminine voice whines.

"We can wait a little bit more."the first one states.

The group at the table in the darkest corner of the restaurant entered there not to attract attention. It seems that they concealed the presence so well that even the restaurant's staff ignores them. Outside of the restaurant, on the terrace it's packed. People come, eat and go. Waiters, waitresses and even extras go inside then outside, bring empty plates and deliver full ones. The only group f people who are inside the restaurant wait patiently to receive the menus. The odd group is formed from 6 people, two girls, three boys and one person whose gender cannot be determined. All of them are really different and colorful. The youngest girl reads a book but agitates her foot impatiently. The other one goes on with her whining. The other person tries to calm everyone down and attempts to get one of the waiter's attention. One of the men listens to music. The one who spoke first swings his foot, looking at anyone who approaches with a menacing look. The oldest one tries to calm down the crowd.

In the end, the girl closes her book loudly and talks to a waiter in front of her, with a sweet yet annoyed voice: "Could we get some menus, if you don't mind? Please?"

Scared, the waiter mumbles a "Yes, right away!" and hands them the most wanted items.

"Good job, Kagura! Now seriously you can be scary when you want to." states the mean-looking guy, right now with a toothy grin on his face. The other ones approve what he just said and study the lists to get whatever they want.

"I'll stick with a black coffee. My stomach does not feel so well." the black-and-white-haired man says.

"Ok...if you say so... I'll get a small beef souvlaki with extra tzatziki and a coke." says the youngest woman.

"I want the same." The toothy-grinned boy declares with a bored voice.

"Mixed grill for me and Mutsuki. And a bottle of water."(Bitch better eat or she'll pay). Orders the other man. Surprised, Mutsuki looks at him but just accepts the order.

"But I'll add some green salad to it." she says.

"Ehehe...I want...I want...beef bifteki, bacon and chicken souvlaki, rucola kefalotyri salad, kalamon olives, tzatziki, greek yogurt with honey and nuts and two diet cokes."The whiny girl recites.

"So tzatziki, beef bifteki, dessert and one diet coke for you." "Maman" corrects her.

"Okei..."she complies.

They write down the order and get back to waiting. The redhead gets back to reading, sometimes explaining to the green-haired woman why the author's book are so beautiful although they are difficult to be read or chatting with the boy near her. The blue-haired whiny girl starts humming and plays with a napkin, the quiet man puts on back the headphones and continues to listen to music, ignoring the others. The last one watches the others with a motherly smile plastered on his face. After ten minutes all of them get impatient. This time the calmest one glares at one woman in the staff. She gets scared and calls one of the waiters to "Take the order from table 4!".

In the meantime, the girls talk about some personal matters.

"Kaa-chan! Is it free already? I'm gonna give birth to ten if I don't go to the toilet now!"the whiny one meows.

"You lost your chance 5 minutes ago. I told you it's free but you didn't want to go then. Now there are three waiting to go in." Kagura indifferently states.

"Seriously...If ya wanna crap so badly just go to the men's room! I'll take you! This or shuthefuckup!" the blonde boy pleas annoyed. He calms down when Kagura gently takes his hand in hers without anyone noticing.

"Go now, Sai-chan! It's finally free! Quickly or another one is going to take it over."Saiko gets up and runs to the toilet.

Finally the waiter comes and takes the order. After another five minutes Saiko comes back, while one young girl pours the beverages for everyone. The time seemingly slows down with the mellow Greek music on the background, everyone spending it chit-chatting nonsense or usual subjects.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever the food comes and in a matter of minutes everyone finishes their meal.

"Well, you gotta admit...the food here is good. I kinda pity the waiters. Outside is packed." The Mutsuki says.

"I think if I'd ever work here I'd do it to lose weight...I think I'll loose 10 kilograms in one week." Saiko claims. Everyone laughs at her statement.

"You'll not resist here even two days." the quiet one says.

"I think they'll go bankrupt with you...You'd eat all food before bringing it to the customers."the blonde boy jokes.

Everyone laughs again. Saiko pouts.

"Maman, say something!"she whines.

"Sassan, y'know it's true."

"Sasaki-san, leave Gin alone. He's just tired." Kagura punches Shirazu gently.

"'Thurts! Imma get you for this!" Shirazu smiles.

Sasaki laughs weakly and lets them be. His cell phone starts ringing. He excuses himself and gets outside to answer.

"Hello! Sasaki? Akira here. Are you with everyone? I wanted you guys to come to my place. I just ordered some pizza. Need to get all of your reports on the last mission."a feminine voice is heared.

"Unfortunately, we just finished eating. I'll send you the reports when we get home. They finished them a while ago. I forgot to send them to you, I'm sorry." he answers.

"Is that so...Then...What am I going to do with so much pizza? I can't just call people and invite them at this hour to eat with me. It would be awkward. Your reports were the greatest pretext to invite you here." she sounds desperate.

"Well...I think some of them are still hungry...Ok..We'll come over." he decides quickly.

"Good. I'm waiting." with this, the call is interrupted.

After he gets back to his seat, he sees that everyone is discussing over the receipt.

"I'm not giving them any tip! We waited for too long. I understand that outside is full but they have to be careful with everyone!" Kagura states.

"Me neither."Shirazu quickly agrees.

"I never give tips." Urie bluntly says.

"I...well I think you're right. Let's not give the any tip." Sasaki agrees. He puts the money in the small book-like receipt holder and prepares to leave, everyone following him.

After they walk for a while he remembers the promise he had with Akira and stops.

"What's wrong, Sassan?"

"I...I promised Akira that after this we'll go to her place to eat pizza." he announces. Everyone stops but then their faces brighten. They start laughing and change the directions.

"At least we'll not wait for two full hours to get the food!" Mutsuki laughs.


End file.
